Due to the phenomenon known as “skin effect”, at high frequencies the electromagnetic fields and current distribution through a conductor is not uniform. For example, in the case of a flat plane conductor, to which is applied waves of increasing frequency, at zero and sufficiently low frequencies, the electromagnetic field and current distribution are substantially uniformly distributed throughout the conductor, and the effective resistance of the conductor is at a minimum. With increasing frequency, the electromagnetic fields and current amplitudes decrease exponentially with increasing depth into the conductor. The current density distribution in the conductor is given by the expression:   J  =            J      O        ⁢          ⅇ                        -          x                δ            
In this case J0 is the current density at the surface of the conductor, x is the depth of penetration into the conductor, and δ is one skin depth or one skin thickness, which is given by the following expression:   δ  =      1                  πμσ        ⁢                                  ⁢        f            where δ is expressed in meters, f is the frequency of the electromagnetic wave in cycles per second, μ is the permeability of the conductor in henries per meter, and σ is the conductivity of the conductor in mhos per meter.
The factor δ measures the distance in which the current and field penetrating into a metal many times δ in thickness will decrease by one neper, i.e. their amplitude will become equal to 1/e=0.36788 . . . times their amplitude at the conductor surface. The total current carried by the conductor may be accurately calculated as a uniform current, equal in amplitude to the value at the surface that penetrates the conductor only to the depth δ.
In practical applications, the impact of the skin effect appears when the skin depth is less than the physical dimensions of the conductor. Since the skin depth is a function of the signal frequency, the range of conductor dimensions over which the skin effect is of interest also depends on the signal frequency. At audio frequencies, there may be little effect, while at radio or microwave frequencies the skin effect may be the dominant factor.
In signal transmission systems and components thereof, at common transmission rates, the skin effect causes some signal distortion due to the variation of both signal attenuation and the relative phase of the signal as compared to frequency. This, of course, limits the useful length of transmission lines in these applications. The loss of signal amplitude, if too severe, may require the use of an amplifier which adds cost, bulk and complexity to the communication system. The frequency dependency of the attenuation characteristics of high frequency signal interconnects is extremely disadvantageous because it makes the equalization of the line on a periodic basis a complex and expensive procedure. In this regard, the equalizers must exhibit a complementary frequency dependent attenuation characteristic which is a function of the physical and electrical properties of the transmission line(s) for a predetermined signal path.
Similar limitations exist for known connectors. The skin effect may cause signal distortion due to the variation of both signal attenuation and the relative phase of the signal as compared to frequency. There is growing importance of skin effect limitations as the size of connectors decreases.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present connectors. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide a connector having improved signal transmission characteristics directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.